hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Unverziehen
Überblick * Hauptquest in Kapitel 3 * Ort: Händlerbezirk, Salamandra-Basis * Auftraggeber: Declan Leuvaarden * Belohnung: 5.500 Erfahrungspunkte * Zusammenhang mit den Quests: Spiel der Macht, Schloss und Schlüssel, Die Quelle Hinweis: Diese Quest ist die Abschlussquest im dritten Akt. Geralt sollte bis dahin alle offenen Quests abgeschlossen haben und sich für den finalen Kampf mit Tränken und Schwertaufwertungen vorbereitet haben. Sobald sich Geralt auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt macht, ist es für Abstecher zu spät. Ablauf Declan Leuvaarden kommt nach Abschluss der Quest Schloss und Schlüssel zu der Überzeugung, dass für den Kampf gegen Salamandra Unterstützung nötig ist. Er nennt zwei Möglichkeiten: Yaevinn und die Scoia'tael, oder Siegfried und der Orden der Flammenrose. Welche der beiden Gruppen man um Hilfe bitten kann, hängt davon ab, für welche Seite man sich beim Bankraub (Quest Yaevinns Helden) entschieden hat - die jeweils andere Seite weigert sich fortan, mit Geralt zusammenzuarbeiten. Siegfried steht an seinem üblichen Posten beim Ordenskloster. Yaevinn ist im Haus von Golan Vivaldi zu finden. Sobald Geralt mit einem der beiden gesprochen hat, muss er Triss informieren. Sie erklärt sich bereit, ein Treffen im Neu-Narakort zu arrangieren, warnt Geralt jedoch, dass er vor dem Treffen alle unerledigten Angelegenheiten in Vizima zum Abschluss bringen sollte, weil es danach wahrscheinlich zu spät sein wird. Hinweis: Triss arrangiert das Treffen erst, wenn die Quest Die Quelle abgeschlossen ist. Vorher steht die betreffende Dialogoption nicht zur Verfügung. Wenn Geralt bereit ist, kann er sich zur Taverne begeben. Was er dort vorfindet, hängt von einer Entscheidung ab, die er während der Quest Schloss und Schlüssel treffen musste: *Vincent Meis ist tot. In diesem Fall wird Geralt im Neu-Narakort von einem Trupp Stadtwachen erwartet, die ihn wegen Mordes an ihrem Hauptmann verhaften wollen. Der folgende Kampf hat es durchaus in sich, Geralt sollte also vorbereitet sein. *Vincent lebt und ist weiterhin ein Werwolf. Der Werwolf erwartet Geralt in der Taverne und warnt ihn, dass ein Trupp Banditen unterwegs ist, um das Treffen zu vereiteln. In diesem Moment treffen die Banditen ein, und der Werwolf hilft Geralt im Kampf. *Vincent lebt, und der Fluch ist gebrochen. Vincent hat unter seinen Männern ein paar Freiwillige rekrutiert und ist zu Geralts Unterstützung angerückt. Er warnt Geralt, dass Salamandra von dem geplanten Treffen weiß. Auch hier erscheint an dieser Stelle eine Gruppe von Banditen, gegen die sich Geralt mit Hilfe von Vincent und seinen Männern verteidigen muss. right|450px|Cutscene zur Quest Nach dem Kampf eilt Geralt ins Obergeschoss weiter, wo er bereits von Triss, Leuvaarden und Yaevinn bzw. Siegfried erwartet wird. Noch ehe das Treffen richtig begonnen hat, platzt Roderick de Wett mit einer Einheit Soldaten herein, bezichtigt alle des Verrats und will den Raum stürmen. Triss teleportiert Geralt samt seinem Helfer ins Ungewisse. Geralt landet alleine in einer Höhle. Ein paar Meter weiter halten sich hinter einer Barriere aus Wurzeln einige Banditen auf. Die Wurzeln sind mit Aard rasch beseitigt, die Banditen stellen auch keine große Herausforderung dar. Jenseits der Höhle trifft Geralt schließlich seinen Helfer wieder. Nun nähert sich der Showdown dieses Kapitels. In einer großen Halle befindet sich ein magisches Portal, eine größere Gruppe Salamandra sowie Azar Javed und der Professor. Geralts Begleiter rät, das Portal in Betrieb zu setzen. Dafür wird ein Energiestein benötigt, den Geralt möglicherweise während der Quest Schloss und Schlüssel im Versteck der Salamandra gefunden hat. Falls er den Stein nicht hat, findet sich ein zweiter direkt neben dem Eingang der Halle im Besitz eines Magiers der Salamandra. Nachdem das Portal aktiviert und die Verstärkung eingetroffen ist, sollte Geralt am besten schnurstracks zu Javed und dem Professor laufen. Die Salamandra in der Halle erhalten immer wieder Nachschub, so dass es aussichtslos ist, alle besiegen zu wollen. Geralt sollte seine Kräfte lieber für das aufsparen, was noch kommt. Bei Javed angekommen, ergeht dieser sich in einem längeren Monolog über die Ideale von Salamandra. Zu guter Letzt brät er dem Hexer einen Zauber über, der diesen halb betäubt zu Boden wirft. Javed nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich durch ein Portal abzusetzen, das sich hinter ihm schließt. Der Professor, seines Fluchtwegs beraubt, versucht sich in einen der Gänge zu retten. right|450px|Cutscene zur Quest Da sich zwischen Geralt und seinen Hilfstruppen eine magische Barriere aufgebaut hat, bleibt nur die Flucht nach vorne, also hinter dem Professor her. Dieser schickt Geralt noch eine letzte Gruppe Banditen entgegen, aber nachdem diese erledigt sind, kommt es endlich zum lang erwarteten Zweikampf. Erwartungsgemäß zieht der Professor in dem Duell den Kürzeren. Ehe Geralt ihm jedoch den Gnadenstoß verpassen kann, bringt er die Höhle zum Einsturz. Beide stürzen durch das entstehende Loch nach unten in ein weiteres Gewölbe. Unten befindet sich das Nest einer Kikimorenkönigin und ihres Gefolges. Die Königin bringt Geralt um die Genugtuung, den Professor ein für alle mal kaltzustellen, indem sie den Halbtoten mit einem Bissen verschlingt. Jetzt wird die Situation brenzlig. Geralt sollte nicht versuchen, die Königin im direkten Kampf zu erlegen - er wird den ersten Treffer nicht überleben. Hier ist eine weniger direkte Taktik angebracht: Geralt flüchtet in den Korridor und bringt mit einem gut gezielten Aard den Durchgang zum Einsturz. Weiter geht es durch den kurzen Korridor und in die Höhle dahinter, in der sich eine Menge Kikimoras tummeln. Auch hier wird der Höhleneingang zum Einsturz gebracht. Es empfiehlt sich nun, sich mit den Kikimoras nicht aufzuhalten, sondern direkt weiter in den Tunnel zu flüchten, der sich rechter Hand öffnet. Das ist unter Umständen nicht ganz einfach, weil die Kreaturen in Scharen im Weg stehen. Sobald Geralt die Tunnelöffnung erreicht hat, bringt ein letztes Aard die komplette Höhle zum Einsturz und begräbt die Königin und ihre Brut unter sich. Geralt kann nun aus ihren Resten die Überreste des Professors bergen, der einige interessante Schriftstücke bei sich trägt. Hinweis: Das Nervengeflecht der Königin ist eine Spezialzutat, die für den mutagenen Trank Kikimorenzorn benötigt wird. Mit dem Bericht und einem Briefentwurf des Professors in der Tasche verlässt Geralt das Höhlensystem - und schaut direkt auf ein halbes Dutzend gespannte Armbrüste. Am Tunnelausgang auf dem Deich erwartet ihn Prinzessin Adda mit einigen Leibwachen. Die Prinzessin ist nicht erfreut darüber, dass Geralt ihre Pläne aufgedeckt hat, und verurteilt ihn auf der Stelle zum Tode durch standrechtliches Erschießen. Bevor es jedoch zum Äußersten kommt, greift Triss ein, die die Situation durch einen magischen Spiegel beobachtet, und teleportiert Geralt in Sicherheit. Dies beendet die Quest und das Kapitel. Kategorie:The Witcher Quests cs:Jde do tuhého en:The Unforgiven es:Sin perdón fr:Aucun pardon it:Imperdonabile pl:Bez przebaczenia ru:Непрощённый